Brothers
by This is Just A Hobby
Summary: A little oneshot I came up with while listening to the song Brothers sung by Vic Mignogna. Warning: Involves actual singing! If you don't like that, why don't you? Rated T for slight reference and just to be safe.


A little story I came up with while listening to the song Brothers, sung by Vic Mignogna. I'd recommend listening to the song before reading this. If you have already heard the song, keep scrolling!

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or this song! **Lyrics will be in italics, _like this_

Alphonse stumbled into the hotel, cold and wet, but glad to be out of the rain. Since the storm didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, he decided to stay there for the night.

"Name and time", the man behind the desk mumbled lazily.

"Alphonse Elric. One night, please." Al gave the man the money while he checked his papers.

"You know", he said, "There's a man staying here with the same last name. You happen to be related to an Edward?" Al's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Yes! He's my brother." "I didn't know brother was traveling here", Al thought to himself.

"Would you like to stay in he same room as him", the man asked, "It has two beds."

"Yes, I would love that!"

Edward slowly paced through the large hotel room. He hadn't really wanted to stay in a large suite, but the hotel owner insisted on it. The hotel workers had brought him food, and now one was playing a small harp that sat in the corner. The song she played was smooth, and calmed his anxiety filled heart. When she finished, he politely clapped, then gave her permission to continue. When she started to play again, he stopped in his tracks and his body stiffened.

"Should I stop, Sir?" The girl asked, noticing him stiffen.

"..No.." Edward said, slightly chocking over the words, "Keep playing."

She started again, and Edward made himself melt into the sound. He opened his mouth, and let his bottled up emotions fall out.

_"How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood,_

_and shattered your chance to live"_

He wasn't sure where the song was coming from, but as he sang, he felt better.

_"Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_for their is no cure for death"_

As he came to the chorus, he was no longer trying. The words came out of him as easily as breathing.

_"Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_

_once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you,_

_alas, 'twas not meant to be"_

His voice was rising in volume, holding all his emotion.

_"And how can I make amends,_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I lead you with hopeless dreams,_

_my brother, I was a fool"_

Edward stood there, ignoring the wetness of his cheeks. He let the tears come while the servant continued to play. When he was about to tell the girl to stop, another voice joined in his melody.

_"Don't cry for the past now, brother mine._

_Neither you nor I are free from blame._

_Nothing can erase the things we did,_

_for the path we took was the same"_

Edward turn to Al, who was beginning to tear up, but stayed composed. Edward realized how much he missed the sweet voice of his brother. It was

strange to not hear the metal echo that had accompanied his voice for so long. Alphonse hesitated for a moment, then continued to sing with more confidence.

_"Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_

_once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you,_

_alas, 'twas not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute, _

_I long to return to that time._

_I followed without a word,_

_my brother, the fault is mine."_

Ed stared at his brother, asking the questions that had always been on his mind.

_"So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?"_

Alphonse answered his question.

_"What's gone is forever lost._

_Now all we can do is live"_

Edward walked forward and grasped Al in a tight hug. The servant ended the song and stepped out of the room. When Ed separated their hug, he saw only love in his brothers eyes.

"Brother", Al said, "You don't have a reason to feel this way anymore. I have my body back, and I would never hate you for what happened. It happened, and now it's over."

"But..." Ed stuttered, "We could have avoided all of this in the beginning if I had-"

"No more talking like that, brother!" Al's voice becoming stern, "We've been through this before and my thoughts haven't changed since then."

"...You're right, Al. I was being stupid."

The two Elric's smiled, knowing the worst was behind them.

"So, brother", Al said, "What brings you out this far east?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Just got bored, I guess. Winry had an overflow of automail orders, so she said she wouldn't mind if I left for a little while."

"I thought you'd never be bored after marrying Winry", Al said with a laugh. Ed's sour face turned to an amused grin.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Mei? Is it exciting with you two?"

"Oh, you won't believe it brother! Mei's pregnant!"

"Wha-?"

Hehe! That ending is the set up for a drabble I want to do someday. If any of you like that idea, tell me in the reviews. Everything is appreciated!

Bye Hobbyists!

-This is Just A Hobby


End file.
